fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dapper Dan
Dapper Dan is a character in Punch-Out! Returns, and is Little Mac's rival in the game. History Dapper Dan originated in the 1992 Super Nintendo game Super Punch-Out! as the playable character, replacing Little Mac (although he was falsely identified as Little Mac despite looking nothing like Mac). He was unnamed at this time and his background was a complete mystery. Dapper Dan's proper introduction, however, came in Punch-Out! Returns, where he was introduced as a boxer from London, England, who quickly rose to become the WVBA champion after Little Mac's retirement from boxing, defeating the undefeated Nick Bruiser and making a name for himself for never once taking a hit in his entire career. Dapper Dan is an avid fencer as well as a boxer, and applies fencing footwork to boxing, making him a very fast and powerful opponent. Story Dapper Dan, after achieving status as the WVBA champion, faced fans and critics alike claiming that he wasn't as good as Little Mac, who retired before Dan's career started. Dan, angered at these claims, openly issued Little Mac a challenge for the title of all-time WVBA Champion, confident that he would win. Though Dan ultimately won, Little Mac broke Dan's "Untouchable" record by landing several hits on him. Enraged, Dan is advised by Von Kaiser nonetheless to go forward with his plans to enter the VFX and fight the world's strongest boxers, martial artists, and wrestlers, though Dan manages to sneak an invitation to the tournament to Little Mac so that he may defeat Mac again and restore his honor. Moves Dapper Dan's moveset is primarily based on the character Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, much like how Little Mac's moveset was based on Jotaro Kujo from the same game * Gatling Fists (QCF + Attack) - Dapper Dan's version of Little Mac's signature attack is functionally identical to Little Mac's, although he cannot follow his version up with extra attacks like Little Mac can. However, combined with his Lightning Lunge technique, it has no less potential for combos. * Lightning Lunge (DPF + Attack) - a quick dashing technique. Using this technique, Dapper Dan can pass through opponents and projectiles, effectively teleporting around the ring. However, the range of this technique is limited, and Dapper Dan cannot use the Lightning Lunge to pass through EX attacks or Star Punches. * Evening Star (QCB + Attack) - Dapper Dan's answer to Little Mac's West Side Line, although with an uppercut instead of a cross. If used point-blank, it can launch enemies into the air. * Star Punch: Cannon Cross (QCF + QCF + Attack) - Dapper Dan's Star Punch is a powerful cross that sends a wave of crimson energy surging at the opponent (effectively, it is a ki attack) * Light Attack + Medium Attack + Heavy Attack - Dapper Dan's basic combo of left jab, right cross, and left hook. The left hook, if used in this combo, temporarily dazes the opponent. * Uppercut - while crouching (holding the control stick down rather than tapping it to sidestep), Dapper Dan can unleash an uppercut launching the opponent to the air. * Overhand - after Slipping (moving to the left or right just before an attack hits), Dapper Dan can follow up with an overhand punch that knocks the enemy down. * Lightning Lance - by pressing Medium Attack while in Lightning Lunge before Dan passes through an enemy, Dan attacks with a heavy straight that sends the opponent flying * Lightning Sucker Punch - by pressing Light Attack while in Lightning Lunge after Dan passes through an enemy, Dan attacks with a surprising short-straight that immobilizes the opponent (they will fall to the ground if Dan doesn't follow up with another attack). * Remember Your Training! - Dapper Dan's taunt has his trainer, Von Kaiser, shout "Remember your training!", causing Dapper Dan to get a temporary boost to attacking strength, running speed, jump height, or damage reduction. Quotes * Against Little Mac (Perfect Win): "Now no one can say you're stronger than me, Little Mac!" * Against Little Mac: "I'm the WVBA champion now! Not! You!" * Against Himself (player 1): "Ha! You're as pathetic as you've always been, Narcis!" * Against Himself (player 2): "I said I wouldn't forgive yer for 'urtin' me face, right, Dan! Oi! Now yors is wrecked beyond repair!" * Against Glass Joe (Perfect Win): "Just as much of a disappointment as your apprentice, Gabby Jay!" * Against Glass Joe: "They say you beat Nick Bruiser, but I thought he never lost a match until I beat 'im! Did you really win against him?" * Against Tetsuo Honda: "I've fought all kinds of martial artists, even back in the WVBA! You're going to need more than karate if you want to beat me!" * Against King Hippo: "Haha! I can run rings around your fat carcass! Good luck trying to lay one of your super-strong punches on the fastest boxer ever!" * Against Saurian: "Didn't you know that dinosaurs are extinct on our planet?" * Against Manny the Mangler: "Out with the old champion and in with the new!" * Against Hanzo: "Heh. I'll have you know I'm so good a fencer I don't need a sword to beat you!" Trivia * Dapper Dan's dialogue in a Mirror Match implies that his opponent is Narcis Prince, another English boxer who debuted as an enemy in Super Punch-Out!, and is a development gag given that Dapper Dan's role as rival to Little Mac was originally going to be given to Narcis Prince until it was decided that Little Mac's rival should be his equal in every way, so he was replaced with Dapper Dan, who was given Prince's home country of England. * Dapper Dan's victory dialogue against Tetsuo Honda references the fact that he fought Dragon Chan and Hoy Quarlow, both kung-fu practitioners, in Super Punch-Out!. * Dapper Dan's victory dialogue against Glass Joe references Gabby Jay, an opponent in Super Punch-Out! who took Glass Joe's position as the first opponent faced and who was Glass Joe's apprentice with an identical win-loss record. Category:Punch-Out!! Characters Category:Punch-Out! Returns Characters